The present invention relates to a game, the object of which is to move a primary object from an initial location through a system of platforms and levers to a destination. Movable counterweights are used to raise and lower platforms on the levers in such a way as to raise or lower the object to the destination.
A game, comprising:
(a) a movable object,
(b) an initial location,
(c) a destination, and
(d) a plurality of platforms and levers between the initial location and the destination,
wherein the object of the game is to move the movable object from the initial location to the destination by means of the platforms and the levers.
A principal object and advantage of the game is that the platforms and levers may be set up in a variety of configurations, to provide various levels of challenge to the player.
Another principal object and advantage of the game is that it requires an understanding of the relationship between lever length and torque to successfully plan and execute the various steps necessary to complete the goal.
Another principal object and advantage of the game is that it may be embodied in either a mechanical or an electronic form.
Another principal object and advantage of the game is that in the electronic form it may be played over a network.
FIG. 1 is a schematic of the present invention.
FIG. 2a is a schematic of one embodiment of a grid used with a mechanical version of the present invention.
FIG. 2b is a schematic of another embodiment of a grid used with a mechanical version of the present invention.
FIG. 3a is a side elevational view of a platform used with the present invention.
FIG. 3b is a front elevational view of a platform used with the present invention.
FIG. 3c is a top plan view of a platform used with the present invention.
FIG. 4a is an elevational view of a lever used with the present invention.
FIG. 4b is a top plan view of a lever used with the present invention.
FIG. 4c is a detail view of the fulcrum area of the lever showing connector blocks in phantom.
FIG. 4d is another embodiment of FIG. 4c. 
FIG. 5a is a side elevational view of a counterweight used in the present invention.
FIG. 5b is an end elevational view of the counterweight of FIG. 5a. 
FIG. 5c is a side elevational view of a platform of the present invention with a counterweight and movable object thereon.
FIG. 5d is a side elevational view of a movable object used in the present invention.
FIG. 5e is an end elevational view of the movable object of FIG. 5d. 
FIG. 6a is a side elevational view of an electrified platform used with the present invention, with electrical connections shown interiorly.
FIG. 6b is a second embodiment of FIG. 6a. 
FIG. 6c is a top plan view of the embodiment of FIG. 6a. 
FIG. 7a is a schematic of an electrified grid used with the present invention.
FIG. 7b is similar to FIG. 7a, but also showing internal wiring.
FIG. 8a is a schematic of an electrified movable object of the present invention.
FIG. 8b is a second embodiment of FIG. 8a (partial view).
FIG. 9a is a schematic of an electrified counterweight of the present invention.
FIG. 9b is an electrical schematic of selection logic for a counterweight.
FIG. 9c is a second embodiment of FIG. 9b. 
FIG. 10 is a schematic of a control panel used with the present invention.
FIG. 11a is a front elevational view of an electrified elevator used with the present invention.
FIG. 11b is a side elevational view corresponding to FIG. 11a. 
FIG. 11c is a detailed schematic of a portion of the elevator of FIG. 11a, showing internal wiring.
FIG. 12 is a schematic showing the starting positions of counterweights and levers in one configuration of the present invention.
FIGS. 13a-13y are schematics showing the changes in the configuration of the present invention as the game progresses.
FIG. 14 is a flowchart of a computer-based embodiment of the present invention.
FIG. 15 is a block diagram of a computer-based embodiment of the present invention.